A wide range of vehicles having a motorized drive arrangement are known for conveying various subjects, either for purposive locomotion or for recreational purposes. The means used by an operator to control motion of the motorized drive arrangement of varies greatly. For example, an operator may manipulate an accelerator pedal to control forward motion of an automobile, while steering is typically accomplished using a steering wheel. Or the motion of a sporting vehicle may be controlled by rocking a foot board upon which a user is standing towards the front or rear, so as to mechanically move a throttle cable, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,548 (Francken). Based on the operator's physical attributes for example, or the transporter's intended functionality, alternative methods for controlling motion of a transporter may be desirable.